


For Master's Pleasure

by zephyrsoul



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Toys, blindfold, idk man clear ties sly up and fucks him, vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear meets the other half of his master<br/>For Dramaticalblueleaf on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Master's Pleasure

“ _I heard your voice so I came._ That’s what you told him. But it wasn’t his voice. It was mine. I am Scrap.”   
Clear pulled back to study his Master, tilting his head to the side. “I know. There are two of you. Aoba didn’t call out to me.”  
He was shocked, Clear knew? “You can call me Sly, so you don’t get confused.”  
“But you’re my Master too, so I will call you Master.” Clear replied softly, leaning closer. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you.”   
He leant in and pressed his lips to the other’s, pulling him closer. Sly was surprised, more than anything, but closed his eyes and kissed back. He was being accepted so easily? It was strange…  
“Clear, you don’t even know me.” He muttered as their lips were their own once more.   
“Yes I do. You are Master.”   
Sly growled softly, shoving Clear in the chest. The android let himself be pushed back a little, looking slightly confused. Sly narrowed his eyes and pushed him down completely, crawling over him.  
“How can you say that? You. Don’t. Know. Me. **_I am not Reason_**.” His voice leaked with his power, threatening.  
“I know. If you think that way, then why don’t we get to know each other?”   
It had been so long since he’d been shown kindness, Sly was having trouble accepting it. He knew Clear was kindhearted and naive… Maybe it shouldn’t have been such a shock.  
“I want every part of Master to like me.” Clear’s words were completely genuine, he truly meant what he said.  
“Oh? And how far will you go for that?” He sneered, his face pulling into a cruel grin.   
“I’ll do anything.”   
“Then let’s have some fun.”  
Sly’s words sounded threatening but, overall he just wanted to ward off the empty feeling that would slowly return while he had control.   
Sly had Clear give him what he wanted. Clear hardly hesitated.   
  
Sly’s wrists were bound to his bed frame and a soft piece of black fabric covered his eyes. He was naked and at this point, he couldn’t tell what Clear was or wasn't wearing. That didn’t really matter. Right now, all he was focusing on was the vibrations running through his body. There was small bullet vibrators against his nipples, one against his cock and another buried inside of him along with Clear’s length. Clear's now bare fingers were holding onto his hips as he pounded into him.

He was arched into the feelings, his skin stretching over his thin body to show everything. Feeling was everything right now. He was shivering and moaning, close to being overwhelmed. All he could feel was Clear and the vibrations. All he could hear was their moans and breathing and skin slapping skin. He could taste his sweat.

“Master….” Clear’s moan was musical and sweet, breaking the semi silence. “Master…”   
Just the repetition of that one word and the repetition of his hips thrusting in a quick rhythm. He pounded into Sly again and again and again. He drove himself deep into him, relishing in Sly’s strangled noises of pleasure. Even as Sly came with a shout, he kept going, going until he was spent too.   
He leant over Sly, smiling as he switched off the vibes and drew them away, before undoing his bonds and blindfold.  
“Was that fun, Master?”

****  
  



End file.
